As is known, when reading a memory, the content (data) of the read memory cells is transferred to output buffers by which the internal data is transferred externally; and the buffers comprise drivers' for loading the data into the respective buffer at the right time.
In known memories, under certain conditions and at certain internal nodes of the device, switching of the output buffers may result in noise affecting the output data from the memory as a result of bouncing (repeat switching) at the outputs. To prevent such noise, the drivers of the output buffers must therefore be isolated from the internal memory circuits as soon as the data is loaded, to prevent bouncing or at least minimize it as far as possible. Such isolation, however, involves precise timing for ensuring effective noise suppression on the one hand, and, on the other, correct data transfer from the memory cells to the output buffers.